falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Technaeum Armarum et Armaturae (Barcino's Empire)
The Technaeum Armarum et Armaturae (Technical School for Arms and Armor) a technology focused branch of the Academia Bellica (War Academy) responsible for the development of emerging technologies for use by the military. The branch was created by Senator Gaius Julius in response to the rebuild of Factories of Barcino in 2224. By collaborating with academic, industry, and government partners, Technaeum Armarum et Armaturae formulates and executes research and development projects to expand the frontiers of technology and science, often beyond immediate Imperial military requirements. T.A.A-funded projects have provided significant technologies that influenced many non-military fields, such as computer networking and the basis for the modern Imperial Internet, and graphical user interfaces in information technology. Technical School is independent of other military research and development and reports directly to Magister Militum management. Technical School has about 500 employees, of whom approximately 150 are in management. Organization 'Current offices' Technaeum Armarum et Armaturae has five technical offices that manage the school's research portfolio. All offices report to the Rector magnificus *'Weapons and Materials Research Office' (WMRO) is the principal Office for research and development in weapons and materials technologies. The Office is charged with making bullets pierce farther and ballistic vests stronger. Although these interests may seem opposed, the goal is to increase the survivability of the soldier. In the WMRD, traditional armaments are studied, as are advanced ballistic defense systems. This directorate is especially linked with VTO in order to produce safer vehicles, transports, and aircraft. One aspect of this directorate's analysis duty is to evaluate military technologies from an economical standpoint in order to reduce overall system costs. *The Vehicle Technology Office (VTO) manages research and development of vehicle propulsion and structure. In addition, VTD conducts analytical and practical experiments in loads analysis, structural dynamics, aero-elasticity, structural acoustics, and vibration reduction. VTD makes ground combat vehicles lighter, more reliable, safer, and more fuel efficient. Air combat vehicles such as the helicopter are studied to decrease the vibrations caused by the rotors. Metallic materials are engineered to increase strength and decrease corrosion through the use of composites. The divisions of VTD are Loads & Dynamics, Structural Mechanics, Engine & Transmission and Systems, Engine Components. *The Survivability/Lethality Analysis Office (SLAO) is the primary center for expertise in survivability, lethality, and vulnerability of all army systems, across the full range of battlefield threats: ballistic, electronic warfare, information operations, and nuclear, biological, and chemical warfare. SLAO's mission is to assist technology and system developers in optimizing system designs and to provide analytical data to evaluators and decision makers in the Army. *The Biological Technologies Office (BTO) is responsible for the development of advanced technology for national security. The office focuses on basic and applied research in the areas of gene editing, biotechnologies, neurosciences and synthetic biology — from power Armor for soldiers to brain implants that can control mental disorders. *The Special Projects Office (SPO) research, developed, demonstrated, and transitioned technologies focused on addressing present and emerging national challenges. SPO investments ranged from the development of enabling technologies to the demonstration of large prototype systems. SPO developed technologies to counter the emerging threat of underground facilities used for purposes ranging from command-and-control, to weapons storage and staging, to the manufacture of weapons of mass destruction. SPO developed significantly more cost-effective ways to counter proliferated, inexpensive cruise missiles, UAVs, and other platforms used for weapon delivery, jamming, and surveillance. Category:Groups Category:Barcino's Empire